


goodnight moon

by hambamthankyoumaam (Random13245)



Series: The Selection AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not poetry, Poetic, but poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/hambamthankyoumaam
Summary: And don't go to bed yet love, I think it's too early/And we just need a little time to ourselves/If my wall clock tells me that it's 4 in the morning I'll give it hell/Cause I've been trying way too long/To try and be the perfect song/When our hearts are heavy burdens/We shouldn't have to bear aloneSo goodnight moon and goodnight you/When you're all that I think about/All that I dream about/How'd I ever breathe without/A goodnight kiss from goodnight you/The kind of hope they all talk about/The kind of feeling we sing about/Sit in our bedroom and read aloud/Like a passage from goodnight moonAnd sing for me softly love your song for tomorrow/And tell my names the one that's hidden in there somewhere/And dream for me anything/But dream it in color about when all the suns still rising and we don't care/Cause I've been trying way too long/To try and be the perfect song/When our hearts are heavy burdens/We shouldn't have to bear alone[or: the full story behind their first kiss][or: im pop punk trash sorry][or: what even is writing in consistent tenses]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm struggling to work on chapter two of its (down) to the delegates so I thought I'd whip this up and put it out there.
> 
> Inspiration from _Goodnight Moon_ by Go Radio. I recommend you give it a listen!

Alexander frowned as his butlers- Lafayette, mostly- fluttered around the room, picking up pieces of clothing and pairing together an outfit.

“This is very important!” Lafayette said in response to Alexander’s look. “Another date with the Prince!”

Alexander got the feeling that matter how many dates with the Prince he had, Lafayette would always consider it the most important event to ever occur. Hercules seemed eager to humor Lafayette.

He allowed them to dress him, sliding each arm into the newly tailored suit and Lafayette’s deft fingers tying his bow tie.

“There!” Lafayette exclaimed, patting Alexander’s chest, appreciating his fine work.

“Now I do what until he arrives?” Alexander sighed, not able to relax much while wearing a suit.

“Nothing!” Lafayette stopped him two seconds short of sitting down. “Don't crinkle your suit!” He scolded, as if it was obvious.

Alexander sighed, standing perfectly still, feeling like a statue.

The knock at the door was a startling, but welcome, sound. Before Alexander could even consider going to the door, Lafayette practically threw himself to the door and swinging it open.

“Your Highness!” Lafayette said, as if he'd expected literally anyone else to be at the door. Hercules stood by Alexander, smoothing down his suit one last time with a grin.

“Is Alexander ready to go?” The Prince said hesitantly. He'd noticed how… energetic Alexander’s butlers were, and tended to play it safe around them.

“Yes! Alexander, come, come!” Lafayette commanded, as if he was a dog, but nevertheless, Alexander obeyed.

He approached the door, watching carefully how the Prince’s face lit up as Alexander came into view.

“Shall we?” He offered an arm, which Alexander accepted, looping his own arm into the Prince’s. “Um, ah…” the Prince stuttered a moment, “I assume you'd like to return to the roof?”

“Yes, I would like that.” Alexander said with a smile.

* * *

 Alexander’s smile could outrank the sun, put all the stars in the galaxy to shame. When John looks at him- against the background of the rooftop gardens- all he can see is light.

The city skylines seem far away, much further than they really are. Especially when Alexander is there, and captivates John’s attention. He's not even sure he's listening, not closely. He's too focused on Alexander. His silhouette across the setting sun as they sit and eat together on a picnic table, the sound of his voice and laugh, the pure sunlight of his smile.

John was in deep, he realized then. He was getting all poetic, Martha would tell him, that's a bad sign.

He sighed, knowing he shouldn't let himself fall- not so hard, not so fast- but Martha wasn't there, and she was ninety-nine percent of his impulse control.

So then, right there, on the rooftop as they overlooked the trees and skyline, he went in to kiss Alexander.

Except, he's never kissed anyone before. His mouth slips, their teeth bump, scraping skin. It's a beautiful disaster, and John isn't sure yet if he regrets it. He hears Alexander gasp in surprise for only a moment, then feels him try to remedy the kiss, trying to save the mess, but when he can't, they pull apart.

“I'm sorry-” John starts suddenly, feeling regret finally set in. But Alexander cuts him off quickly.

“No,” he shakes his head, “don't be sorry.” Alexander says, and John feels relief wash over him.

“I've never kissed anyone before.” John admits, a bit breathlessly.

Alexander laughs, and John can't help but feel embarrassed. “I have.” He admits, now looking a bit guilty.

“That was bad, wasn't it?” John tries to laugh about it, but it comes out as a raspy breath.

“Not the worst.” Alexander jokes back, biting his lip, making John want to kiss him again. He doesn't, though, and Alexander pretends not to be disappointed. “Not the best, but,” he pauses, “we can do better, I'm sure.”

“How so?”

“Practice.” Alexander says with a predatory smile.

And so they _practiced_. They practiced until the moon was high in the sky and John felt reminded of an old children's story, in which the narrator said their goodnights to everything in the room, lastly the moon.

If John was the tides, Alexander would be his moon.


End file.
